The invention relates in general to an airbag arrangement and an operating method for it and to a vehicle interior paneling.
The earlier German patent applications 197 12 782.7, 197 26 878.1 and 197 33 896.8, European patent application 98 10 55 51.0, international patent application PCT/DE 99/01564 and also utility model applications 298 08 317.5, 298 09 554.8, 298 19 165.2, 298 20 722.2, 299 05 000.9, 299 05 919.7, 299 07 102.2, 299 08 946.0, 299 10 059.6, 299 13 628.0 and 299 21 247.5 originating from the present inventor are concerned in general with an airbag arrangement and with a triggering method for it. The present invention relates to improvements in all of the techniques dealt with in the earlier application and to exemplary embodiments, in particular in respect of the construction of the airbag arrangement and triggering control, and specifically to a design for controlling an airbag flap which, in the normal state, closes an opening, for example in a dashboard, for the outlet of an airbag and directly before a triggered outlet of an airbag is pulled through the opening and behind the dashboard away from the occupant. To this extent, the complete content of disclosure of these earlier applications, in particular in respect of the construction of the airbag arrangement and triggering control, and specifically a refinement for controlling an airbag flap, is hereby incorporated by references to the full extent into the present document.
For example, the applications specified above disclose an airbag arrangement having an airbag flap which, prior to triggering of the airbag arrangement, is arranged in a closed position in an airbag outlet opening in a vehicle interior paneling, and which, as a consequence of triggering of the airbag arrangement, can be moved with respect to a vehicle occupant out of the airbag outlet opening into an open position behind the vehicle interior paneling by means of driving devices. The corresponding operating method for an airbag arrangement makes provision for the triggering of said airbag arrangement to cause an airbag flap to be moved with respect to a vehicle occupant from a closed position in an airbag outlet opening in a vehicle interior paneling into an open position behind the vehicle interior paneling by means of driving devices.
This technique is particularly advantageous because in this case the airbag flap does not, as is otherwise customary, have to be pressed open by the inflating pressure of the airbag itself which, as a result, has first of all to build up a large pressure and after it has pressed away the airbag flap is pushed forward with corresponding momentum toward the occupant to be protected. It is desirable if the airbag flap is held in a sufficiently stable and fixed manner in its closed position in order, when the airbag arrangement is not triggered, to absorb an impact of the occupant""s head, for example.
The present invention therefore has the object of specifying an airbag arrangement, an operating method for it and a vehicle interior paneling containing it, so that an impact of an occupant""s head against the vehicle interior paneling is reliably absorbed in the region of the airbag flap.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by an airbag arrangement as claimed in claim 1, a vehicle interior paneling as claimed in claim 26 and an operating method as claimed in claim 27. Preferred and advantageous developments of the particular aspect of the present invention are produced by the corresponding, dependent claims and combinations thereof.
The invention therefore provides an airbag arrangement having an airbag flap which, prior to triggering of the airbag arrangement, is arranged in a closed position in an airbag outlet opening in a vehicle interior paneling, and which, as a consequence of triggering of the airbag arrangement, can be moved with respect to a vehicle occupant out of the airbag outlet opening into an open position behind the airbag interior paneling by means of driving devices, wherein the airbag flap is held in its closed position in the airbag outlet opening in a form-fitting manner by means of engagement devices and locking devices, the engagement devices are assigned only to one side of the airbag flap and airbag outlet opening, and as a consequence of triggering of the airbag arrangement, the locking devices can be released by means of the driving devices, so that the airbag flap can be moved with respect to a vehicle occupant from its closed position in the airbag outlet opening into an open position behind the vehicle interior paneling.
The present invention involves designing an airbag flap which can be retracted from the module, in such a manner that in the case of said airbag flap the cover base is inserted into the dashboard support as a separate part, with the particular feature that, firstly, the flap is thereby absolutely stable in the event of an impact of a head and, secondly, in accordance with the form-fitting engagement can easily be unlocked, and therefore pulled back, by a movement of the pull cables which are connected.
The present invention advantageously achieves an absolutely fixed locking of the airbag flap in normal usage and, at the same time, a low-energy and therefore rapid movement of the flap into the interior of the dashboard if the airbag is triggered.
According to a preferred development of this airbag arrangement, it is furthermore provided that the engagement devices contain a plug-in groove and a plug-in strip which are arranged on and assigned to the airbag flap and the airbag outlet opening in such a manner that they can be moved apart transversely with respect to their direction of longitudinal extent during movement of the airbag flap from its closed position into an open position.
Alternatively or in addition, the locking devices can be assigned to at least one side of the airbag flap and/or airbag outlet opening. In this case, it is preferable for the locking devices to be assigned to a plurality of sides of the airbag flap and/or airbag outlet opening.
A further preferred refinement of the airbag arrangement consists in that the locking devices can be released transversely with respect to the opening movement of the airbag flap from its closed position into an open position. In this case, it is preferably provided that the locking devices contain at least one pair of teeth with one tooth assigned in each case to the airbag flap and the airbag outlet opening, and that in the closed position of the airbag flap the teeth of each pair of teeth can be shifted by means of the driving devices from a locking position, in which they oppose a movement of the airbag flap into its open position, into an unlocking position in which the movement of the airbag flap into its open position is released. In particular, a plurality of pairs of teeth is provided and/or that tooth of the at least one pair of teeth which is assigned to the airbag flap can be shifted from its locking position into its unlocking position.
Another development of the abovementioned variants consists in that all of the teeth which can be shifted between a locking position and an unlocking position are arranged on a common locking bar or on connected locking bars, wherein the locking bar is preferably a latching plate on which the tooth of the at least one pair of teeth is integrally formed. Alternatively or additionally, it can be provided that the teeth are designed in the manner of lugs or serrations, in which case the teeth are preferably designed as latching lugs or serrations. It is further preferred if the teeth face one another with rectangular or T-like surfaces.
In the invention it is furthermore preferred if the airbag flap is coupled via the locking devices to the driving devices for its movement from its closed position into an open position. Alternatively or additionally, the coupling of the airbag flap to the driving devices can be configured in such a manner that when said airbag flap is triggered first of all the locking devices are released and then the airbag flap is moved.
It is preferably further provided that the driving devices contain at least one pyrotechnic propellant and a mechanism which can be acted upon therewith. In this case, it is preferred if the mechanism contains at least one pull cable which can be acted upon by the pyrotechnic propellant and via the locking devices engages in the airbag flap in such a manner that, when the pyrotechnic propellant is triggered, first of all the locking devices are released and afterward the airbag flap is moved.
A further development which can advantageously be used of the airbag arrangement according to the invention consists in that it contains an airbag module which contains a gas generator which is used for generating gas for inflating an airbag and at the same time forms the driving source of the driving devices.
In the case of the airbag arrangement according to the invention, it can also advantageously be provided that the airbag flap contains an at least substantially stable flap base and a damping layer and an outer skin, and that the locking devices engage on the flap base. In this case, beyond the airbag flap the outer skin and preferably also the damping layer is/are (a) constituent part(s) of the remaining vehicle interior paneling, and/or the damping layer is a foam material layer. A further development of this overall variant of the airbag arrangement according to the invention consists in that a connecting fabric which is connected fixedly to the outer skin is included between the damping layer and the outer skin for connection of the driving devices. The last-mentioned refinement can advantageously be developed in that the connecting fabric runs through the damping layer at least approximately and/or substantially along the circumference of the airbag flap. Yet another development which is advantageously used consists in that the airbag flap and/or the airbag outlet opening are assigned cutting devices which are configured and/or arranged in such a manner that during a movement of the airbag flap from its closed position into an open position the damping layer is automatically weakened or severed, in which case the cutting devices are preferably also configured for weakening or severing the outer skin.
Further refinements also include the connection, in a manner suitable for production, of the interior paneling, for example a dashboard, to the airbag cover base by means of the connecting fabric. This is advantageous in order to prevent xe2x80x9cthe flight of chunksxe2x80x9d out of the damping layer or foam material layer as said layer is torn through as a consequence of the airbag flap tearing out of the airbag outlet opening.
In the case of a vehicle interior paneling according to the invention, an airbag arrangement as claimed in one of the preceding claims is included.
An operating method according to the invention for an airbag arrangement whose triggering causes an airbag flap to be moved with respect to a vehicle occupant from a closed position in an airbag outlet opening in a vehicle interior paneling into an open position behind the vehicle interior paneling by means of driving devices is characterized in that prior to a movement of the airbag flap from its closed position into an open position driving devices release locking devices which hold the airbag flap until then in a form-fitting manner in the airbag outlet opening, and in that in the course of the movement of the airbag flap from its closed position into an open position engagement devices, which hold the airbag flap in its closed position in a form-fitting manner in the airbag outlet opening, are automatically disengaged.
The same advantages and benefits as in the configuration of the invention embodied as an apparatus are therefore achieved.
A preferred development of the method consists in that the release of the locking devices takes place transversely with respect to the opening movement of the airbag flap from its closed position into an open position. Alternatively or additionally, it can be provided that one tooth of at least one pair of teeth is shifted from an at least partially overlapping locking position into an unlocking position in which the movement of the airbag flap into its open position is released.
Furthermore, in each variant of the method, after release of the locking devices the driving devices can automatically engage on the airbag flap and move the latter from its closed position into an open position.
Another preferred refinement of the method consists in that an airbag is inflated with gas from a gas generator and emerges from the vehicle interior paneling through the airbag outlet opening toward the vehicle occupant after the airbag flap has reached an open position. In this case, it is preferred if the release of the locking devices and/or the opening of the airbag flap is/are driven by means of the gas generator.
Furthermore, it can advantageously be provided that prior to or during the opening of the airbag flap a damping layer and/or an outer skin of the airbag flap and of the remaining vehicle interior paneling is/are weakened or severed at least approximately and/or substantially along the circumference of said airbag flap by means of cutting devices.
With the present invention, the aim is therefore achieved in every refinement of making further improvements in an airbag arrangement, a vehicle interior paneling containing it and an operating method for it, in particular in accordance with the earlier applications mentioned at the beginning. In particular, the present invention can be used as an addition to the varied patent applications mentioned at the beginning by the same applicant, and furthermore can contribute to a reduction in the aggressiveness of the bag in that a mechanism pulls the airbag covering into the dashboard, for example.
By means of the present invention and its diverse developments, numerous advantages can specifically be achieved, some of which are mentioned below by way of example:
Satisfactory connection of the interior paneling or dashboard outer skin or film by means of the connecting fabric to the flap or cover base, as a result of which loose particles and a separation of foam and airbag cover base are avoided.
Simple installation of the fabric connection and flap or cover.
Small force for retracting the flap or cover, since the flap or cover base does not to be broken out.
The airbag cover or flap base can be arranged behind a support of the interior paneling, for example the dashboard support, which means that the cover cannot emerge out of the surface of the dashboard.
Further technical particular features are specified by way of example below within the context of individual exemplary embodiments:
The airbag cover or the airbag flap can preferably be designed in such a manner that its skin, foam and base is connected by fabric (the connecting fabric) to an unseparable part. This has the effect in particular that despite the airbag flap tearing out of the interior paneling, for example a dashboard, particles do not become detached from the airbag flap.
The course of the fabric of the connecting fabric can be used as a foam separation from the film of the outer skin to the flap base. As a result, a mechanical foam separation and an airbag flap or cover base separation as a separate part can become unnecessary.
In a further particular embodiment, the connecting fabric is wedged in on one side between a tongue and groove configuration between the interior paneling or, for example, the dashboard support, and the flap base.
The connecting fabric can also be clamped into a slot in the airbag flap base by means of a wedged strip. A stable position in the normal position can be achieved by latching lugs. The latching lugs can also be unlatched in a simple manner when subjected to tension. The latching lugs can furthermore be designed in such a manner that they also simultaneously unlatch on three sides counter to tension.
The connecting fabric can be connected as a film/base composite in a simple manner which is suitable for production. The flap or the cover may possibly be recessed or fitted in without air or clearance for foam tightness purposes in the xe2x80x9cmonkey techniquexe2x80x9d.
The pull cables, as component parts of the mechanism of the driving devices, can be connected directly to the locking devices, for example a latching plate, of the flap or cover base in a position pointing in the same direction. The cables then first of all unlock the locking devices and then pull the airbag flap behind the interior paneling, for example into a module.
The outer skin of the interior paneling, for example a dashboard skin, the flap or cover base and the enclosing of the foam can be joined as an indestructible unit.
A lateral foam separation can be formed, alternatively by means of fabric separation or by means of integrally formed cutting blades. Alternatively, the connecting fabric may be coated for better foam separation.
At an angled connection of the pull cables of the mechanism of the driving devices, the unlocking of the latching lugs or teeth can be carried out by means of a gearwheel pivotable by the cable, and the latching plate can be designed at least partially as a rack. Alternatively, the unlocking of the latching lugs can be carried out by movement of the latching plate by means of the xe2x80x9cpull cablexe2x80x9d.
The connecting fabric can be divided into two halves in order thereby to obtain a better binding coating. (Flame protection is unnecessary at a visible length of smaller than 100 mm.)
The latching plate of the locking devices can be flexible in such a manner that it can carry out a small movement to the required extent of, for example, about 5 mm, on curved paths.
The airbag cover or flap base can be formed from two preferably clinched metal plates and can be used at the same time as a support of the cover/flap, for connecting the fabric (connecting fabric), for the mounting of the clamping mechanism of the connecting fabric and for the connection of the cables. In addition, all of the latching lugs or teeth or the like can be attached to these plates.
The airbag flap base can be designed as a foam-separating means in the region of the latching lugs or teeth in such a manner that the movement function for unlatching purposes is retained.
Further preferred and/or advantageous refinements of the invention emerge from all of the present documents and in combination with the disclosure contents of the earlier applications mentioned at the beginning.